1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of copy holders. This invention pertains to a free standing copy holder with a rotatable drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flat panel and rotatable drum copy holders are well known in the prior art. They are widely used by typists, computer users and others dealing with printed or written reports and other paper work to hold sheets of copy in a convenient position for further processing. Prior art copy holders presently in use are predominantly free standing easels, dimensioned to display information contained on standard size sheets of paper on panels provided with clipboard type clamps to hold the sheets in an upright position.
From the standpoint of maximum convenience and help to the user the most desirable location for a copy holder, if it was possible to locate one there, would be on the desk top in front of the user. In the operation of computers, for example, none of the various prior art copy holders can be placed in the direct line of sight of the operator without spatially interfering either with operation of the keyboard, the disc drives and/or a computer view of the computer monitor.
In many modern keyboard-computer arrangements there is sufficient space available between those elements for the placement of a low profile, narrow base, rotatable drum, copy holder such as the one disclosed herein. That is not to say that the disclosed embodiment will in all cases be usable in the preferred location. For example, laptop and powerbook computers do not have any useable space between the computer keyboard and the monitor. In other cases, placing the disclosed copy holder in the preferred location might interfere with the disc drives located in hard drive units in use with many modern computers. However, this possible interference can generally be overcome by moving the disclosed copy holder out of the way momentarily.
In circumstances where the disclosed copy holder can be used in the preferred location it will afford computer operators greater ease in viewing and processing copy for entry into their computers. This invention should also speed up the scanning of copy and should in a limited way make the task of word processing and data entry for computer operators a somewhat less onerous task.